pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody
Sheriff Woody (usually referred to as Woody) is a character in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. He is the series' main protagonist. In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where Woody and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world. There have been many toys made of Woody, the most popular being his kind, a pull-string doll. Woody currently makes daily appearances in the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at both Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. ''Toy Story'' In the first Toy Story, Woody is Andy's favorite toy and is the leader of Andy's toys. He regularly holds meetings for the other toys concerning Andy's birthday, Christmas, moving situations, yard sales, etc. He has random bouts of jealousy, anger, frustration, and feelings of inadequacy regarding his role through out the first movie. This was seen a lot when Buzz Lightyear arrived. Despite any problems the both of them had, they became best friends and both take charge of Andy's room. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Woody was supposed to go with Andy to Cowboy Camp but Andy accidentally rips his arm and leaves him. Woody was stolen after saving Wheezy from a yard sale. Shortly after, he meets his Roundup gang: Bullseye, Jessie, and The Prospector. He then finds out that he was the star of a popular late 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup. Woody initially intends to go back to Andy, making Jessie bitter and resentful, but gradually warms up to go to the toy museum with the Roundup gang. Ultimately, when Woody decides to go back to Andy, he offers to take others with him. Andy later fixes Woody's broken arm. ''Toy Story 3'' .]] Woody is still very loyal to Andy and accidentally donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center. Unlike the other toys, Woody doesn't want to start a new life in Sunnyside and leaves his friends to go back to Andy, who plans on taking him to college. On his way back to Andy, he is found and taken home by a little girl named Bonnie. Though Woody enjoys playtime with Bonnie and meeting with her toys, he still wants to go home to Andy. When he mentions Sunnyside, Bonnie's toys take him to Chuckles the Clown, who explains that he, along with two other toys named Lotso and Big Baby, once belonged to a sweet girl named Daisy, who accidentally left them in a park. Lotso, Chuckles and Big Baby eventually made their way back to Daisy, only to find that Daisy had replaced Lotso with another one, turning the pink bear bitter and ruthless. They found Sunnyside, and Lotso and Big Baby rose to power quickly, turning the daycare into a toy prison, while Chuckles had been taken home by Bonnie. Woody realizes he has to go back to Sunnyside to save his friends, so he stows away inside Bonnie's backpack. He gets tips on how to escape Sunnyside with the help of the Chatter Telephone, and formulates a plan on helping the toys escape, of which they succeed on doing, but not without intervention. After the toys return home, they clean themselves of dirt and grime that has made its way onto them during their escape and their return home through the garbage dump. After climbing back up to Andy's room, Woody heads for a box bound for college while the others climb into a box bound for attic. Woody pauses for a moment to shake hands with Buzz, unable to believe that the two friends are now parting after all they have been through. The other toys say their farewell words to Woody; Jessie tells Woody that she still knows about Buzz's Spanish mode, which makes Buzz curious. After Buzz bids him farewell and climbs into the attic-bound box, Woody climbs into the college-bound box and takes a possibly last look at his friends as they close their box, then watches through a hole in his box to see Andy's mother crying as her son hugs her. Woody turns to look at a photograph of young Andy smiling with Woody and Buzz in his hands, giving him a suggestion that his friends deserve a better place: to be in the hands of another kid he knows who loves to play with toys and will love having them all as well. While Andy turns away to say good-bye to Molly and Buster, he quickly jumps out of his box, grabs a sharpie and a post-it note, rushes over and climbs onto to his friends' box, and writes a message to Andy for him to donate the toys. Seeing that there is no time to make it back to the college-bound box, Woody stows away in the other box. When Andy reads the note, he decides to donate the toys, so he stops at Bonnie's house while en route to college and hands the toys to Bonnie, but when Bonnie looks inside the box for more, she surprisingly finds her "cowboy dolly," making Andy wonder how Woody has made it into the box. Bonnie wants to take Woody, but Andy is reluctant to give away his favorite toy, which gives her a disappointed look on her face. Andy then realizes how much Bonnie loves Woody, just like he has done during his childhood, and decides to give Woody to her as well. Andy then briefly stays at Bonnie's house to play with his old toys, along with Bonnie and her toys, one last time before leaving. After Bonnie is taken inside her house by her mother for lunch, Woody and his friends watch as Andy's car disappear down the road. Woody says his final farewell to Andy with the last line in the Toy Story trilogy: "So long, partner." He is then comforted by Buzz as the two accept that their life with Andy is now complete, and Woody introduces Buzz to Bonnie's toys as the film closes. During the credits, he reads his friends a message from Sunnyside, notifying them that it has become a happier place for the toys there. The next day, he is surprised to see the drawings Bonnie has made for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. Finally, as he enjoys watching Jessie and Buzz perform a paso doble, Woody tosses Jessie a flower and Jessie catches it by its stem in her mouth. Toy Description From Official Website: Trivia * What attracted Tom Hanks to voice Woody was during his childhood, he would always wonder if his toys were alive and moved around when nobody was in his room.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114709/trivia Toy Story trivia] * Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional bloopers of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. * Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in the movie Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. * While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films and few of the toys, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most of the Woody toys and him in the video games and Toy Story shorts. * Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story. However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. * When Jessie first meets Woody in Toy Story 2, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Woody's voice actor Tom Hanks, who is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks. * In the original story pitch of''Toy Story'', Woody had a markedly more distasteful personality; having the character of one whom had let his role as "leader" go to his head and had little compassion towards his peers. One notable example of this from the original script is that Woody actually throws Buzz out the window on purpose, and doesn't care one bit over what had happened or what the other toys thought of the incident. It was this poor choice in characterization that nearly led to Toy Story being canceled after a Black Friday Viewing. However, Pixar was given another chance, and over the next two weeks, they reworked the movie plot, giving Woody a more likable character. According to John Lasseter, they wanted the audience to be like, "No, Woody, don't do that.", instead of, "Wow, what a jerk." * Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. * Woody is 15.18 inches tall, and his hat adds on three-fourths of an inch. * The phrase "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song" was not spoken by Woody's voice box in the first two Toy Story films, but was heard in a deleted scene for Toy Story where Sid tortured Buzz and Woody. * Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. thumb|300px|right|Woody in [[Toy Story 3: The Video Game Train Rescue (Level 1) ]] Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 References Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Video Game Characters